I'm A Pirate, You Are A Princess
by OnceUponAWaywardSon
Summary: *AU Story* Princess Emma went from an ugly duckling to a beautiful swan. She has caught the eye of young Killian. But, he's not the only man who has Emma in his eye. Now Killian has to prove his love for Emma and save her from an evil force. *Please note that this story is still in the early process of being written I may change the plot. Depending how the story pans out!**
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you enjoy the sequel to A Pirate's Best Treasure! I wasn't going to write it but I changed my mind. Please review! Your input means the world to me and makes me want to write more. :) Thanks!**

**One more thing I forgot to thank OnceUponAPotterhead for helping me with the plots and proofreading. **

"Stand still princess," Nana said as she was trying to pin the bottom of Emma's dress.

Emma rolled her eyes and thought to herself she would much rather practice sword fighting with her father.

"Emma, it's not polite to roll your eyes," Emma's mother walked in. "This is a very important ball." Snow White walked up to her daughter and looked at her through the mirror. "It's your eighteenth birthday, Emma."

"Mother, you know I can't stand dressing up," Emma complained. "I would much rather be out with father."

"Every now and then won't hurt you," Snow said as she played with Emma's long blonde hair.

Emma half smiled at her mother. She knew she would do anything for her mother, Snow White. Sweet, caring, loving, full of hope Snow White. Emma sometimes thought how could she compare to her mother's kindness. Everything that her mother went through and she's still a forever optimist. It must have skipped a generation. Emma was always second guessing herself. Sometimes feeling forever hopeless.

"What are you thinking about dear?" Snow asked her daughter.

Emma shook her head, "Nothing."

Snow smiled at her daughter. "You'll meet plenty of suitors," Snow tried to sound like an excited teenager.

Emma gave her a hopeless look. "Seriously," she said as she shook her head.

"Young Baelfire will be there," Snow nudged Emma in the arm.

"Eck, no mother," Emma gave her mother a disgusted look. "The last time I saw Bae he put a frog down my dress." Emma crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes, he was 9 Emma," Snow paused. "And if I remember correctly you paid him back pretty good too."

This made Emma smiled as she remembered knocking young Bae's head with her wooden sword.

"Besides, young Killian will be there too," Snow smiled as she watched her young daughter blush. "I knew that would get a reaction."

"Mother stop," Emma said as she tried not to smile. She had last seen young Killian three years ago. He was already becoming a man at the early age of 18. His parents and him came to visit every couple of years. They were pirates and sailed the realms together as a family. She thought it must be fantastic to sail the realms and have great adventures. She pouted a little as she looked at herself in the mirror.

Snow stood on the balcony and noticed clouds starting to roll in. She quickly looked at Emma and saw her pouting. "Emma! No pouting!" She yelled from the balcony. She stepped in and started to walk over to her daughter. "You'll ruin your father's hunting trip if you start to get upset."

"Sorry," Emma said putting a smile on her face and pushing back her feelings. Something she has learned how to do quite well over the years. Hiding her emotions, baring them deep down inside. For as long as she can remember her emotions always affected the weather. If she cried, it rained, if she was sad, it was gloomy out, if she was happy, the sun shined bright. She remembered a story her mother told her that it rained and stormed when she was in labor with her. The storm surged over the kingdom and did a lot of damage. They found out from Rumplestiltskin that she was the product of true love and she held a certain power that was based on her emotions. Over the years she had learned to keep it at bay but she hasn't quite learned how to control it.

Nana interrupted her thoughts. "Ok princess, you can take off the gown. I will have it done before your ball."

Emma smiled sweetly at Nana and looked back in the mirror before she walked away. It was a beautiful lavender strapless gown with a little bit of beading on the bodice. She was surprised her father ok'd it. But she figured that her mother must have convinced him. She smirked to herself at the thought as she removed her gown. Her mother could always convince her father to do anything. She secretly hoped to possess that power over her future husband one day. She heard her father's voice as she returned to the room.. He smiled sweetly at her when he saw her enter.

"There's my little girl," James smiled as he walked up to Emma and hugged her.

Emma smiled as she hugged her father back. She pushed him away, "Daddy I'm almost eighteen. I'm no longer a little girl," she said as she sat down to put her boots on.

Her father pouted at what she said. "We just got word that Una and Hook will be here tonight," James told Emma. "We are having a dinner for them."

Emma smiled at her parents as they looked at her for a reaction but she stared at them blankly. "Ok," she said. "May I be excused?"

"Of course dear," Snow said with a sweet smile. They both watched Emma walk out of the room. Snow spoke as soon as she was gone. "I know she's excited about seeing Killian."

James looked at his wife, "But, he's a pirate."

"And so is your best friend," Snow said. "And technically you weren't really a prince and that didn't stop our love."

"Point well made my dear Snow," James said as he swooped Snow down for a romantic kiss. She giggled as he set her back on her feet.

* * *

Once out of the room where her parents were, Emma sprinted towards her room and out to her balcony. It faced the sea, she stood there looking out at all the ships and wondered if any of them were Killians'. She smiled remembering the bumpy road they have been down with their meetings.

Age 5 Emma and Age 8 Killian

She remembers trying to play pirates with him but she could never keep up. He was always running ahead or hiding from her. She shook her head and a slight smile spread across her face.

Age 13 Emma and Age 16 Killian

She had a huge crush on him but he didn't want anything to do with her. She remembered him telling his mother that he thought she was ugly. She remembered that they were delayed leaving because she was so upset she created a huge storm. She giggled to herself when she remembered making it rain only on him when the storm finally settled down enough for them to leave. That's when his mother told him about Emma's powers.

Now Age 18 Emma and Killian 21

She looked in the mirror she may have been an ugly duckling at age 13 but she had grown into a beautiful swan at age 18. She decided to wear a dress for dinner instead of her usual riding pants and coat. She smiled to herself as she smoothed out her light blue dress. She kept her hair down and curled the ends with her fingers. She walked back out on her balcony and looked around. She could only imagine what he looked like now. He was already growing into his looks when she last saw him. She turned to a knock on her door.

"Yes?" Emma said as she stepped back in her room.

Nana opened the door, "You're expected in the front foyer, miss."

Emma smiled and followed her down the stairs.

* * *

Outside, Una, Hook, and Killian arrived to the Charmings castle. As Killian stepped out of the carriage he happened to look up and was memorized by a beautiful blonde woman standing on the balcony looking out at the sea. He stood frozen in his place staring at her when his mother walked up behind him.

"Young Emma is growing into quite a lovely lady," Una said.

His mother's words startled him, "Huh...what?" He looked at his mother and back at Emma as she turned to walk back into the castle. "That was Princess Emma?" He said in a shocked tone.

"Aye," his mother answered with a slight grin.

As they walked up to the castle Killian was remembering the last time he had seen the princess she was such an ugly duckling. They stood on the foyer, his parents talking to Emma's parents, when he saw movement on the stairs out of the corner of his eye. He looked over to see Emma descending the stairs. She wore a beautiful blue dress that hugged her form but wasn't extremely tight. Killian almost gasped at the very sight of her.

"Here she is," Prince James said as he saw his daughter.

Everyone looked up at her as she came down the stairs. Hook looked over at his son and his mouth was gaped open.

He leaned over and whispered, "Catching flies my boy?" Killian closed his mouth and gave his father a dirty look. "She's quite the looker these days."

Killian nodded in agreement as Emma took her last step. He bowed to her, "Princess."

* * *

Emma started to descended the stairs and noticed Killian right away and he noticed her too. He stood staring at her with his mouth gaped open.

"Here she is," her father said and everybody's eyes were on her. She felt her face redden.

Killian's father whispered something and Killian closed his mouth and gave his father a dirty look.

She finally made it to the bottom of the stairs and Killian stood in front of her and bowed.

"Princess," he said.

She wanted to woo from his accent but didn't. She was above acting like a mindless girl. "Please call me Emma," she said as she held out her hand.

Killian took her hand and brought it to his lips, his hot breath on the back of her hand sent chills down Emma's spine. "If the lady insists," he said before brushing his lips gently over the back of her hand.

Emma gave her mother the "is this guy for real?" look. Snow smiled and nodded at her daughter. Emma looked back at Killian as he stood still holding her hand.

"Em, why don't you show young Killian the gardens? It will be another hour or so before dinner will be ready and I'm sure you two don't want to hear a bunch of old people talk politics," Snow said with a sweet smile.

Emma smiled back at her mother and sweetly smiled at Killian as he looked over at her. He took her hand and wrapped it around his arm and walked towards the garden. As they walked around the garden in silence the sun was beginning to set.

Emma decided she would break the silence. "I gather that your sailing has been well or should I say pirating?" She smirked at him as she looked up to see his reaction. A smile formed at the corner of his mouth. She studied his face as he answered. He had those rugged good looks just like his father. Hook was devilishly handsome for an old pirate. Killian looked just like him down to the dark hair and the dreamy blue eyes. The only difference is Killian had his left hand and of course he's much younger. She realized as she came out of her daze that Killian was looking at her funny.

"Are you ill?" Killian asked with a strange look on his face.

She shook her head, "No, I'm sorry my mind was elsewhere. What did you say?"

Killian smiled a crooked smile, "I didn't think you were paying attention m'lady. As I was saying, we don't really plunder and steal these days, mostly gamble and deals. As my parents are friends with yours, we try to stay out of trouble as much as we can."

"But it must be so exciting to travel the realms," Emma said as they stopped at a small pond. She sat down on a bench and Killian sat beside her.

"It is," he said and looked over at her. "You should sail with us some time."

Emma smiled at him, "I would love too!" Her smile quickly faded away, "But I'm afraid that my father won't let me." She looked down at the ground and pouted.

Killian noticed the clouds forming in the sky. "Excuse me princess but can we avoid getting sad," he said and pointed to the sky.

He reached his hand out in front of her and it was closed. She looked at it as he opened his hand to produce a beautiful pink lotus flower. She gasped in shock and looked up at him.

"A beautiful flower for a beautiful princess," Killian said as he put it in her hair.

"I didn't know you could do magic," Emma said.

"Aye, m'lady. Just as you, I'm a product of true love," Killian said.

"But your power is different from mine," she said. "I can control the weather and lately if I concentrate hard enough I can make things move." She looked at the chair across from them and before he knew it, it was up in the air.

"Fantastic," he said in awe.

"Princess...Sir, dinner is ready," a servant said as the chair dropped.

Killian stood up and held out his hand to Emma, she took it and they walked arm and arm to the dining room.

They sat staring at each other for most of dinner as their parents talked and laughed. After dinner they were all in the study. Killian and Emma sat next to each other and their parents continued to talk.

Killian took Emma's hand, "Shall we go out to the balcony, m'lady?"

She smiled and nodded. They stood looking out at the moon and Emma noticed Killian staring at her.

She looked at him, "What?"

Killian smiled. "I hoped that I could be your escort to the ball?"

Emma smiled and felt her face redden, "Yes," she practically whispered.

The stood on the balcony until it was time to retire for the night. KIllian and his parents were staying in the castle while they were visiting.

Emma was sitting at her vanity brushing her hair when she heard a muffled scream coming from the hall. She quietly opened her door and stepped out when she heard it again she pulled out her dagger that her father gave her for an early birthday present. She tip toed down the hallway and the screams were coming from Killian's room. She quietly opened his door and he was in bed tossing and turning. Yelling out at someone named Pan.

"Killian," Emma whispered as she reached out to touch his arm. "Killian," she said again when her hand finally grabbed his arm.

He jerked awake and grabbed her arm tight.

Emma gasped at the pain. "Killian, you're hurting me," she said.

Killian looked shocked and quickly let her go. "Emma, I'm sorry," he said as he sat up. "Did I hurt you?" He asked as he looked at her arm.

"I'll be ok," Emma said she rubbed her arm. "Are you ok? That must've been some nightmare." She poured him a glass of water and handed it to him before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Aye, been having the same one since I turned eighteen," he said as he rubbed his forehead and took a drink of water.

"May I ask what it was about?" Emma asked as she took the glass from him and set it on the night stand.

"I don't even know," he said as he shook his head.

"You yelled out a name," Emma said, "Pan."

"Pan? I don't even know a Pan," he said. He froze and looked at Emma. "My mom has talked about a Pan. Peter Pan."

"Peter Pan? I've heard my parents talk about him briefly," Emma said.

"He's a demon of sorts according to my father," Killian said with a smirk.

"Having childhood nightmares at 21 are we?" Emma joked. Killian snickered and gave her a playful look. Emma smiled back at him and got up to leave. She turned to him, "Should I leave on a night light?" She snickered.

"Ha ha ha princess," Killian said from the bed.

"Good night, Killian," Emma smiled before walking out of the room.

"Good night, my princess," Killian said as she walked out.

Emma leaned against her door after she shut it. She took a couple of deep breaths trying to calm her heart. She had to be strong like her mother not weak like most of the girls she knew.

She crawled back in bed and for the first time since they started planning her ball she was actually excited about it.

***PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ IT! :) ***


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me so long to post a new chapter. I've had writers block. Thank you for everyone who has followed the story. :) :)ENJOY!**

Emma woke up to the sunlight coming into her bedroom. She blinked a couple times and stretched out in her bed. She smiled remembering last night with Killian. She sat as there was a knock on her door.

"Em? You awake?" Her mother asked as she opened the door.

"Yes," Emma answered as she got out of bed.

Nana rushed in behind her with a pitcher of warm water and began prepping Emma's things. Emma got ready for the day while Snow talked to her.

"Today's the big day," Snow chimed. "Happy birthday, my dear," Snow said as she hugged Emma.

Emma smiled at her mom, "Thanks." She walked behind a dressing screen. "Killian asked to escort me to my ball."

Snow smiled at her daughter, "And?"

"I said yes," Emma said coolly but she was excited for tonight.

"Well, then we need to make sure tonight is extra special," Snow beamed at Emma.

Emma walked out from the dressing screen. She was decided on tan pants, with a white shirt, and a white beaded coat that had a cape like train. She grabbed her sword belt and put it on.

Snow shook her head, "So much like your father."

"And you," Emma smiled as she looked in the mirror and fluffed her hair.

Snow and Emma walked down the hallway and was greeted by Killian as he walked out of his door.

"Your majesty, princess," he bowed.

"Please Killian, you don't have to be so formal," Snow smiled at the young man. "You and your parents are like family to us."

Killian smiled as he offered his arm to mother and daughter. "May I have the pleasure than to escort you ladies to breakfast?"

Snow and Emma smiled and each took an arm.

"It's nice to see that you are as charming as your father," Snow said as they arrived to breakfast and saw James giving her a funny look. She smiled at her husband as he pulled out her chair. Killian walked Emma to her chair and pulled it out for her to sit.

"What are your plans today?" Una asked her son.

"I plan on going to town and to take care of some business," Killian answered.

"How about you Emma?" Una asked.

"I have practice with Graham after breakfast," Emma answered and smiled at Killian's mother.

After breakfast she made plans with Killian for lunch and headed to the stables to meet Graham.

"Happy birthday, Princess," Graham greeted her as she walked in the stable.

"Thanks, Graham," Emma beamed at him as she grabbed her sword.

"You seem awfully chipper this morning," Graham said as he grabbed his sword. They began to sword play through the stables and out the doors. "Very good, Princess."

They took a break and were walking around the fields. "Are you coming to my party tonight?" Emma asked.

Graham blushed a little, "Yes, I was hoping," he paused. "I was hoping to be your escort."

"Oh," Emma sounded shocked. "I would love too but Killian has already asked me and I've accepted.

"The pirate?" Graham sounded disgusted.

"Yes, the pirate," Emma was annoyed. "He's a complete gentleman."

"I'm sure he is," Graham rolled his eyes at her as he walked away.

Emma grabbed his arm to stop him, "What's your problem?"

He stopped and turned around to face her. "So, are you two in love? Are you going to marry him?"

"I don't know, we barely know each other," Emma argued. "All I know is I like him and he likes me. I thought you would be happy for me."

Graham stared at her for a moment. "Next time you're with your pirate ask him why he cares about you."

"What? Why?" Emma questioned.

"I find it amusing that the last you saw him he called you ugly and hardly even talked to you and now all of a sudden he's into you, now that you look like this," Graham said gesturing to Emma.

Emma gave him a dirty look and walked off. Why was Graham being so mean to her? She thought that they were friends and he would be happy for her. As she walked back to the castle the angrier she got. The more angry she got the more the clouds rolled in. Why would Graham think that Killian wouldn't want her for her? Did he think it was just because she was pretty? Lightning flashed across the sky and the thunder rolled after it. Did he think Killian was only attracted to her for her looks? When she reached the castle door the wind picked up. Was that why Killian liked her, for her looks?

James came running down the hall, "Emma! What's wrong?"

"Graham and I just got into a fight," she said in an angry tone.

James scooped her into his arms. "Emma, you need to settle down or you're going to blow the village away," he said as he hugged his daughter and stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry daddy," she sobbed into his shoulder and it began to rain outside. "Graham told me that Killian was only interested in me for my looks."

"Oh Em, I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it. You know Graham cares for you and he just wants you to be safe. Please Emma, it's your birthday."

She sniffled, "I know but Graham was so angry with me and he's never raised his voice to me before."

"It will be ok Emma. You'll see, he will come and apologize before you know it," her father said as he continued to hug her.

She pushed him back still sniffling but calming down. The rain soon stopped and the wind slowed down. She was taking big breaths trying to calm her feelings. The wind finally stopped and the clouds started to break.

"That's my girl," James said as he rubbed her arm. "Everything will work out. You'll see." He wrapped his arm around his daughter. "Now, shouldn't you be getting ready for your lunch date with Killian?"

Emma wiped the last tear away as the sun shined through the clouds. She smiled up at her father. He kissed her on the top of her head and she hurried off to her room. She stood in her closet trying to figure out what to wear. She decided on tight black pants and a white top and brown boots. She ran down to the terrace where she was to meet Killian for lunch. He was already sitting down drinking a glass of what looked like rum. She walked out on the terrace and he looked up from his glass and smiled. He stood up and pulled her chair out for her to sit.

"You look well princess," Killian said.

"Should I not?" Emma questioned with a smirk.

He smiled at her as he sat back down in front of her. "Well, there was some bad weather while I was in town. It seemed to have sprung out of no where."

She blushed as she took a sip of her tea. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm sure you do princess," he grinned before taking a sip of his rum.

"Rum, so early?" Emma changed the subject.

"I am a pirate," he said. "But, if it bothers you princess I'll drink something else."

Emma shook her head, "I really don't care."

Killian motioned a for a servant to come forward. "I was hoping to give you your birthday gift early?"

Emma smiled as she turned around to see the gift that the servant was carrying. It was a small pink box that was tied with a black ribbon. Killian stood up and took the box and handed it to her.

"I hope you like it," Killian said as she took the box.

She pulled the ribbon off and opened the box. She gasped when she saw what was inside.

"I love it," she smiled. She pulled out a beautiful gold necklace that had two swans facing eachother to form a heart.

Killian took the necklace from her and she turned around for him to put it on. She turned to face him.

"It suits you," he said as he pulled her hair up and over the chain.

He moved closer to her so close that she could feel his breath against her cheek. She held her breath waiting for a kiss. A kiss that didn't come quick enough and she took a step back. Ignoring the disappointed look on his face when she did.

"Thank you Killian," she smiled as she sat back down to enjoy their lunch.

* * *

Emma stood in her room as Nana helped her with the dress. Snow walked in to see how things were going.

"Oh Emma!" She gasped. "You look beautiful!"

Emma's dress was a lavender strapless gown with fantastic beading on the top. Her hair was down with a few front strands that were pulled back.

"I want you to have this," Snow said as she pulled out a beautiful tiara. "My mother gave it to me when I was young." Snow looked sad. "Right before she past away."

"Mother," Emma gasped. "I couldn't, you love this tiara. I can't accept it," Emma shook her head and pushed it away.

"I want you to have it Emma," Snow said as she reached up and put it in her hair. "You are a princess," Snow said as a tear escaped her eye.

"Mother, I just thought that you and father would have another one made," Emma said as a tear also escaped her eye. The mother and daughter hugged.

"Happy birthday my dear," Snow said as she adjusted the tiara. "It's look beautiful on you," Snow smiled as she turned Emma to face the mirror.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. The door slowly opened. "Ready or not, I'm coming in," James said. He walked in to see his wife and his daughter in tears. "The tiara looks beautiful on you, Em," James said he walked over to his daughter and kissed her forehead. She smiled at her father and wiped her tears away. "They're looking for you two downstairs and I think Killian is going to wear out the floor at the bottom of the stairs waiting for you to arrive." James held out his arms to his wife and walked to the top of the stairs and everyone turned to see them.

* * *

Killian was talking to his father when he noticed everyone in the room look up at the stairs. He looked over and saw the Charming family descend the stairs. Emma was stunning in her lavender gown and beautiful tiara. His mother and father stood next to him as they all watched the Charmings join the party.

"She's quite beautiful," Una said to her son.

"Very," his father agreed too willingly and his mother elbowed him in the ribs. "Ugh, but you know I only have eyes for your mother," Hook looked at Una and kissed her sweetly on the cheek.

Killian's attention went straight back to Emma as her and her parents were almost at the bottom of the stairs.

He met them at the bottom of the stairs. He bowed, "Your majesties." He held out an arm to Emma and her father kissed her hand and handed her off to him.

Emma smiled sweetly at her father as Killian whisked her off. He was devilishly handsome in his usual pirate clothes the only difference was he was wearing a vest, a very bright red vest. They immediately went into a dance.

"I'm surprised you can dance," Emma said.

Killian gave her a crooked smile, "My mother taught me."

"I should have known," Emma smirked.

As the rest of the guests decided to join the couple in dancing, the dance floor began to fill. Killian decided to take this dance outside to the terrace. As they danced and swirled around they were oblivious to who was watching them closely.

* * *

In the darkness of the trees you could see two purple lit eyes watching Emma and Killian dance on the terrace. As they move around so did this shadow watching them closely. No one seemed to notice it except for Baelfire. He remembered his father Rumplestiltskin talking about such a shadow. Pan's shadow, he thought to himself as he watched Emma and Killian dance. He looked back at the shadow that closely watched Emma and Killian. This can't be a good thing. He remembered that Pan was captured along with his shadow and if his shadow was free, it would only be a matter of time that Pan would be free as well. Why would it be watching Emma and Killian though? He asked himself. His father never went into detail about how Pan was captured or who did it for that matter. He only knew that it was danger for all of them if he was ever released. He had to tell his father immediately.

* * *

Killian and Emma stopped dancing and decided to walk around the gardens. Emma had her arm wrapped around Killian's. She smiled to herself as they walked along.

"Princess?" Killian interrupted the silence.

"Yes," Emma answered.

Killian stopped and looked at her. "Marry me?"

She smiled but then frowned. "Why?"

Killian looked at her. "Why not?" You're beautiful."

She gave him a disgusted look, "Beautiful and?" She asked.

He looked confused. "What else is there?" He smirked.

She gave him a disappointed look. "That's the only reason you want to marry me!" She paused. "Because I'm beautiful?" The wind picked up and clouds rolled in.

"Princess, please," Killian said a little nervous as he looked at the sky and clouds rolled in.

Emma held up her hand. "Don't Princess me!" She yelled and turned on heels to walk away as it began to rain.

"Princess," Killian said as he grabbed her arm and swung her around to face him. "You know that I think you're bloody amazing." He smirked again. "Come on, love. Can't you take a joke?"

She looked up at him and smiled at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him.

* * *

The shadow knew that Killian was the one he needed to open Pandora's box and free Pan. He knew that he would have to steal the girl to get Killian to Neverland. So he had to wait for the right moment to take her to Neverland and the boy would surely follow. He looked back at the couple as the wind picked up and he had to go some place safe. He would have to figure out how and when to steal her away and bring her to Neverland.

**PLEASE REVIEW! :) :)**


	3. Chapter 3

As they let go of each other Killian looked at Emma and Emma looked up at Killian.

"You haven't answered me, love?" Killian smirked at Emma.

"You haven't answered me," Emma said in a serious tone. She so badly wanted to say yes and kiss him but she knew that she needed an answer. "You say I'm amazing but yet you hardly know me and this is coming from someone who thought I was ugly the last time you saw me."

"Emma," Killian pleaded. "What do you want me to say?"

She gave him a hurt look. "Nothing," was all she said as she turned around and walked away. She controlled her emotions to keep the weather in line but rain still sprinkled across her land as she let a tear escape her eye.

Killian watched her run away. He truly didn't know what else to say. He did love her. She was beautiful and according to the town folk she was as nice and gentle as her mother but strong and stubborn like her father. Then, it dawned on him that's what he should have said. He witnessed all these things in the past few days that he had been here. He just never noticed it till now. When they walked around the garden when his parents and him first arrived he was too busy telling his tales to even notice that the birds and squirrels would try to get close to her. She would pet and acknowledge every one of them. It seemed so cliche that a princess in the enchanted forest would be close to the woodland creatures. But that's what he loved most about her is she was so nonchalant about it, it was normal for her. These were things that he should have said to her, his realization made him move from where he was standing. He had to find Emma and tell her how he really felt about her. As he moved through the garden, it began to rain harder and Killian knew it was because of him.

* * *

Emma ran straight to her mother who was taking to Killian's parents.

"Emma, what's wrong?" Snow asked in concern.

"Mother please, can I talk to you?" Emma pleaded as more tears escaped her eyes and it began to rain harder outside.

"Of course dear," Snow said as she put a protective arm around her daughter.

Una looked at her husband and back at Emma. "What has our son done?" She asked Emma.

"Nothing," Emma shook her head. She looked at Snow and James. "He proposed," she began. Snow went to smile but then frowned as Emma continued. "I asked why and he said because I was beautiful and when I asked him what else he said 'what else is there?'" Emma looked at Una and Hook. "He couldn't answer me. How can I marry someone who just wants me because I'm beautiful?"

"I understand honey," Una said as she saw Killian walk back into the ballroom. Una pushed her husband towards their son. "I don't know what my son was thinking." Hook took her cue and started walking towards their son.

As Emma cried in her mother's shoulder she peeked up at Killian. Who was wet and looked at her with concern.

"My boy," Hook said as he hooked his son's arm with his hook and pulled him back to him. "What have you done, my boy?" His father asked him.

"Nothing, that's the problem," Killian said to his father.

"Let's let things cool down before going over there, shall we?" Hook said. "A bit of advice lad, never, ever, say that beauty is the only thing."

Killian rolled his eyes at his father, "I didn't mean to. I just realized what I love about her and I need to tell her and fix what I've done."

As Killian talked to his father, Emma was still being comforted by her parents and Una. She pushed away from her mother and watched Killian walk up with his father.

"No, I don't want to talk to you!" Emma said as she stormed off to her room. She slammed the door and sat at her vanity. She quietly let the tears run down her cheeks as it rained outside.

Downstairs, Killian tried to follow but Prince James stopped him.

"Perhaps you should leave her alone tonight, " James said as he held his hand to Killian's chest.

"I believe that's a grand idea," Hook said as he hooked Killian's arm and pulled him back. "Let her calm down. At least you can gauge her mood by the weather," Hook smirked at his son.

But his son was unamused. He did back down out of respect for Prince James. He watched as Snow went after her daughter and his own mother scowled at him.

"What were you thinking?" She asked him.

"I wasn't, mother and I want to fix it," Killian pleaded.

"Not tonight," Una said as she wrapped her arm around her sons'. "Tonight let he be and get some rest."

"Everyone keeps saying that but I want to make it right and prove to her that I do love her," Killian said as he walked with his mother and father.

"I understand lad, but you have to understand how women work," Hook said as he walked on the other side of him.

Una looked past her son to her husband, "And just how do they work my dear?" She asked in a serious but playful tone.

"Please you two, this is serious. I want the love that you two have and that the Charmings have," Killian said bowing his head down and stood in front of his bedroom door.

"And you will lad. Just let it rest tonight," Hook said to his son as he patted him on the shoulder and reached out for Una.

Una placed her hand on her son's cheek. "She will come around. Just wait until tomorrow. It will all work out, you'll see." She smiled and kissed his cheek and took Hooks offered hand.

Killian watched his parents walk to their room and he could hear his mother giggle. They were truly in love after all these years and all they went through. That's what Killian wanted with Emma. He thought to himself as he walked into his room and shut the door. He had to prove to Emma before it was too late.

* * *

Emma stood on her balcony and looked out at the night sky. She had settled down enough for the moon to come out. She was staring at it thinking about what had happen earlier.

"How could he do that to you?" A dark voice came from nowhere.

Emma looked around and saw nobody. "Is someone there?" She asked into the void.

"Yes," the voice answered from next to her.

She was almost afraid to turn and face whoever or whatever the voice was. When she finally built up the courage to turn. She was faced with a shadow that had purple eyes. She gasped a little. "Who or what are you?"

"I'm the shadow of Neverland. A place to get away and never grow old," the shadow tells Emma.

"Never grow old? Why would anyone never want to grow old?" Emma questioned.

"You'd be amazed. In Neverland you can fly and have great adventures," he said trying to trick Emma into coming on her own free will.

"You can fly? That's amazing," Emma chimed.

"Come with me," the shadow said as it flew around to be in front of her and he offered her his hand. "You can have a grand adventure in Neverland." Emma was reaching up to take the shadows hand. "The Lost Boys need a new leader."

Emma quickly pulled her hand away, "Lost Boys?"

The shadow circled her, "Yesss," it hissed out of irritation. "The Lost Boys are boys that were unloved and uncared for that I brought to Neverland to have grand adventures and freedom."

"I'm no one's leader," Emma said as she turned to walk back in her room but the shadow blocked her. She gasped and suddenly grew nervous. "Please move out of my way," she said sternly.

"I think we both know that's not going to happen, Princess," the shadow said as it got closer to her. Emma slowly walked backwards until she bumped into the railing of her balcony.

* * *

Killian stood outside of Emma's door trying to build up the courage to knock. He paced back and forth repeating his speech to her over and over in his head. He didn't want to screw it up again. He stopped pacing and stood in front of her door, he raised his right hand to knock but before his knuckles could reach the hard wood door he heard Emma scream.

His eyes filled with fear as he yelled her name through the door, "Emma!" He heard her scream again this time for help. Killian rammed his body against the door twice before it finally broke open. He quickly scanned the room and didn't see Emma right away but finally caught a glance of her on the balcony struggling. "Emma!" He yelled again as he ran towards her.

Emma quickly glanced into her room at Killian as he rushed to the balcony. "Killian!" She yelled before she was jerked away.

Killian reached for her but it was too late. Whatever had her, had her high enough in the sky that he couldn't reach her. "Emma!" He yelled again as he scanned around her to see what had her and all he could see was two glowing purple eyes. "I will find you! I will always find you!" Killian after her.

This calmed Emma and she yelled back, "I know you will!"

Just then James, Snow, Una, and Hook came running out on the balcony.

"What's happening?" Snow and James said at the same time as they watched their daughter fly off.

"Pan's shadow!" Una gasped as she held onto Hook.

"Aye," Hook agreed. "He's taking her to Neverland."

Una began to shake. "Does that mean Pan has escaped?"

Hook pulled Una closer to her him. "I don't know, love."

"What does this mean? Why has he taken Emma?" Snow asked.

"To get Killian," Baelfire answered as he walked in with his father Rumplestiltskin.

"We know that his shadow is free and it's trying to bring back Killian to release Pan. But, the shadow doesn't realize that Emma has power as well," Rumple explained. "How much has Regina taught our princess?"

Snow and James looked at each other and back at Rumple. "She's working on controlling her feelings and I think she can now move objects," Snow answered.

"We need to get to Neverland," Killian interrupted.

"Nah lad, you're not going. I almost lost your mother to that bloody island. I'm not losing my son," Hook argued.

"Father don't you see it has to be me that saves her. I have to prove my love to her. It has to be me," Killian said as he walked out of the room. "So, either you're with me or you're not but some how I will figure out how to get to Neverland and save my swan."

* * *

Emma fought the shadow as much as she could but it was useless, it was much stronger than her. They flew over the ocean and towards two stars that lit the night sky. Suddenly a familiar story came to her. The story of Peter Pan and his shadow, that he tried to keep Una in Neverland because the magic her baby possessed. That baby was Killian! She thought to herself. The shadow was kidnapping her to bring Killian to Neverland to free Pan from Pandora's box. She again began to struggle as they went through a portal. She could see Neverland in the distance and was getting closer and closer. Before she knew it they had reached the island and the shadow was putting her down on the beach.

"Someone will come for you," it said before it flew off.

Emma turned and watched it leave. She was distracted by a noise coming from the trees. A tall boy came out from behind a bush.

"Who are you?" Emma asked as she began to back away. She didn't realize that more boys emerged from the trees.

"Don't worry Princess, we'll take good care of you until your pirate comes to save you," the tall boy said to her as another boy put a bag over her head. She fought them the best she could but there were too many of them. Before she knew she was tied and thrown into what felt like a cage. She felt the cage move as she pulled the bag off of her head. She was angry and the weather showed it.

"Where is this storm coming from?" A boy asked.

"I don't know but it came out of no where," another boy said.

Emma looked around and saw she was in what looked like a bamboo cage, four boys carried her and followed the tall boy with blonde hair.

"Who are you?" Emma asked the tall blonde boy. He ignored her and kept walking through the jungle. "You work for Pan, don't you?" She asked again with no answer. They reached a clearing in the jungle with a fire in the middle and one lone tree house. The boys set the cage down with a thump.

The tall boy turned to face Emma. "You can stay in this cage and rot for all I care or you can behave and stay in the tree house. Which will it be?" He asked.

Emma looked up at the treehouse. "The treehouse," she answered.

The tall boy nodded at another boy and he opened the cage. "You can go up there and stay there until you are needed," the tall boy ordered her. She climbed the ladder and looked around the tree house. There was a bed and a small couch on one side and on the other was a vanity. She sat at the vanity and looked at herself in the mirror as a tear trickled down her cheek and it began to rain.

* * *

**Killian helped his father load the Jolly Roger with supplies, as the rescue party assembled on deck. The Charmings, Killian's parents, Regina, Robin Hood, Rumple, Belle, Baelfire, and Graham.**

Killian looked at his father. "I really should be doing this alone," he said as they prepared to set sail.

Hook looked at his son. "We have to do this together my boy. Your mother and I have dealt with Pan before, and it's no bloody picnic." He paused, "Besides, it's you the shadow is after he's just using Emma to get you to Neverland. If it were up to your mother and I, you won't be coming on this adventure."

"Why me?" Killian asked.

"Because you are the product of true love. That's where your magic comes from, magic that Pan needed to live forever," Hook said as Rumple walked up to them both.

"Well let's hope that whoever has freed the shadow doesn't realise that Emma has magic too and uses her to free Pan," Rumple said

* * *

Emma sat staring at her reflection in the mirror. When she heard someone coming up into the treehouse. She looked over at the entrance as Felix walked in with a small box that had a red stone in it. She learned his name from the other boys.

"What's that?" Emma asked him.

"In this?" Felix held up the small box. "This Emma, is your freedom."


	4. Not a Chapter

Hello to my readers, I want to say thank you for taking the time and reading my fanfics. I'm having a massive writers block with this story and I am not to sure which way to go with it. I'm currently half way thru Ch. 4 and I'm struggling to finish it. I'm so sorry but I will be a taking a break from this story.

I will be writing some Supernatural short stories to keep my creative juices flowing (eww that sounded gross). I'm hoping by taking a break from I'm a pirate, You're a princess it will help me look at it in a fresh new way and then be able to finish it. Thank you so much for the support! ILYASM! - 3 OnceUponAWaywardSon


End file.
